


Following Directions

by rebelrsr



Series: Faith's Fantasies [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith has never been good at following directions. How will she handle Buffy's latest challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: As always, I am forced to admit I own absolutely nothing. Everything and everyone in this fic belong to Joss & Co.

I stared at the phone in shock. Must be something wrong with my voice mail, ‘cause no way did you leave that message. I flipped the phone closed and shook my head. Man, I’m glad it’s Friday. Maybe I can talk you into going out to one of the bars with me tonight.

I headed to the bedroom to change clothes. You used to get all hot and bothered when I wore my tight leather pants. Maybe I can fulfill one of your fantasies this time. It took a lot longer than it should have to find those pants. Stuffed way back in the closed with some stakes needing a good sharpening and about a zillion pairs of your shoes. Who the hell needs all those shoes? It ain’t like you been wearing ‘em or anything. But I’d bet money that if I tossed even one pair, you’d know.

Pulling on the leather took more effort than it used to. Hadn’t really been Leather Girl since getting out of the joint. I was strictly jeans these days. Just as I finished buttoning up and was looking for a tank to wear, my cell rang. I checked the ID, hoping it was you, but no joy. Red, damn.

“Yo, Red.”

“Um, hi, Faith. Buffy wanted me to call and make sure you’d listened to your voicemail. She said there was something important in one of the messages.” Does this chick ever breathe?

Then I actually caught up with the Willowbabble and all the air exploded from my lungs.

“Faith? Faith? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, Red. Still here.” I ran a shaky hand through my hair. “Did B say what the message was about?” _I’m gonna die if Red knows what’s going on_.

I could hear the worry in the voice on the other end of the line. “No. She just said it was important and you should listen to your messages. Do you think I should call her and see if anything’s wrong?”

Fuck. I needed to make sure she didn’t call. I got this sinking suspicion you knew I wasn’t gonna follow directions. If Red called, you’d probably add that to my list of ‘transgressions.’ “No, Red. I’ll check the messages. If things seem off, I’ll call B myself.” Then, knowing the best friend code by now, I added, “If there’s anything wrong I’ll call you back. Tell Kenn I said hi.” I hung up immediately.

Damn. I’d wasted a lot of time getting dressed. How much time did I have left? Grabbing the first tank out of the drawer, I punched the button to connect to the voicemail and hurried toward the basement. Galloping down the stairs, I listened to your husky voice explain your plans for this evening. Just to make sure I hadn’t missed anything, I replayed the message for a third time. OK. I had maybe five minutes. Hopefully, that would be enough.

You’d left the padlock on the basement door unlatched, so I pulled the lock off and opened the door. Slayer sight meant I didn’t have to slow down long enough to find a light switch. I kept moving to the far end of the basement, now the ‘play room.’ We’d been at this for a few months now and you’d gathered a pretty nice selection of toys. As ordered, I pulled the leather flogger, your favorite lexan paddle, and a brand new Scottish tawse from the armoire. Putting everything on the table you’d put in the room, I cursed under my breath. Your car just pulled into the garage. I wasn’t going to have enough time to get everything ready.

Running through the list of directions in my head, I decided chained up and clothed was better than naked and free. Quickly I pulled the sheepskin-lined cuffs around my ankles and tightened the buckles. Now came the tricky part. Standing on my toes, I stuck my left arm in the cuff dangling from the ceiling. I was just able to do up the buckle with my right hand. There was no way I was getting my right hand in the remaining shackle. The door to the garage slammed closed, and I heard your footsteps in the entry hall.

Show time. I took a deep breath. It would ruin my badass reputation if it looked like I’d gotten aroused tying myself up. You must have engaged stealth mode, because I didn’t hear you come down the stairs. But, with all that deep breathing I had going on, I got a whiff of your perfume. I stopped trying to get my heart rate down. It was impossible now. Pretty soon it was going to pop out of my chest.

“Hey, B.” I croaked, feeling like an idiot chained up in the basement in my clubbing clothes. I jerked a bit when you ran a hand over my leather-clad ass.

“Hmmm, you look good enough to eat, baby,” you purred. I relaxed a bit. You didn’t sound mad about the outfit. “Still, I did ask you to be naked.” You had that mocking lilt in your voice you always used during the Game. Like you couldn’t pretend to be mad, so you got kinda playful instead.

You didn’t say anything else, and I finally realized you were waiting on me to answer. “Oh, ah, sorry, B. I didn’t think the message was serious until Red called.” I shifted a little.

I groaned out loud when you pressed up against my front. Oh, fuck, that felt good. Warm tongue licking my throat and two warm hands pulling at my nipples. Trying not to be too obvious, I sucked in a breath and pushed my chest out, trying for even more contact. Usually this kinda stuff gets me into trouble, but you just chuckled and rolled my nipples between your fingers. At this rate, I was going to cum before we got to the reason for the voice mail.

“You know, Faith, I sat at work this morning, listening to the kids tell me about one problem after another. All I could think about, though, was you and the way you have such a hard time following directions. Now, we never finished our discussion about your worst sin.” _Come on, B. Not that again. Please, just finish this. I’m so close_. “If you’d been down here, in the shackles, with no clothes on, I would have told you the answer to the question I asked during our last session. But,” there is was, that sad sound in your voice, “you weren’t. Now we have to take care of your disobedience first.’

You pulled a blindfold out of the waistband of your skirt and fastened it around my head. Hands lifted my right arm up, and the final cuff closed. Now, you moved away, and I strained to hear what you were doing. The armoire opened, but I couldn’t tell what you’d pulled out. Wait, was that a knife coming out of a sheath? My tank was soaked in sweat and I didn’t even want to think about pulling the leather pants down my legs. Leather plus wet equal a lot of work.

A hand suddenly cupped my sex, and I thrust forward – just a little – to get more pressure. “Now, Faith, tonight’s lesson is all about obedience. If you follow my directions, it won’t be too awful for you. Just a little frustrating. However, if you resist in anyway, we could be here a long time. Understand?”

Now, I’ve gotten better at figuring out how your mind works after all these years. But my only response to your question was, “Huh?” I mean, come on, B. Vague much?

“OK, baby. Let me spell it out for you.” You were still stroking me through the skin tight leather. Good thing I didn’t wear these much anymore, ‘cause they were ruined for sure. Not even dry cleaning would get the stains out of the crotch now. “I’m going to get these sexy clothes off. And, once you’re bare, I’m going to spend some quality time reacquainting myself with your charms.”

“Fuck, yeah. Sounds good, B.” Obviously, I hadn’t learned enough over the last weeks. You moved your hand away.

“You know, Faith, this is why we have to continue with your lessons. You just don’t learn, do you?” That husky voice had hardened a little.

Dropping my head as much as I could, I mumbled, “Sorry, B.”

The hand was back, pressing a little harder than before. “Now, where was I?” you asked. I wasn’t dumb enough to say anything, so you had to answer your own question.  “Oh, yes, I’m going to get up close and personal with this beautiful body. Now, while I’m doing that, you are not to move or speak, and you most certainly _will not_ cum. Understand?”

I was in trouble. So much trouble. No way could I hold still with you touching me. “B? I think I got it, but I do have one question.”

“Only one? That’s good. You must have been paying attention this time.” You leaned in and nipped at a breast. Knowing the Game was already in progress, I bit my lip and tightened my muscles, but I never moved. “What a good girl,” you cooed. “That deserves a reward. Go ahead and ask your question, Faith.”

“Wh-what happens if I can’t follow the directions? If I move or – or something else?” Like freaking explode. I still had my clothes on, so you weren’t even really playing yet, and I was on the edge of orgasm.

“Oh, Faith, I hope you don’t disobey.” I sucked in a breath. You’d started raking your teeth along my throat. “If you can’t follow all the directions, I’ll have to use one of the toys you got out for me and then we’ll start all over.”

That brought up another question, but I never got the chance to ask. “I’m going to set my watch for fifteen minutes, baby. If you can just follow directions for that amount of time, I’ll make sure you get a great big reward. Are you ready to get started?”

No. But the sooner we kicked off the Game, the sooner we’d get to the finale, so to speak. “Ready when you are, B.”

I could hear the smile in your voice. “Fantastic, Faith. Let me just get these clothes off and then I’ll set the alarm.” You moved back just a little, and your voice was very serious when you said, “Don’t move, sweetie. This blade’s really sharp.” I froze. I knew just how sharp our weapons were. A steady pressure ran down the leg of my pants, first the right leg and then the left. I felt your hand grip the gaping leather and what had to be a knife cut through the thicker leather from hip to waistband. You peeled away the leather panels and cool air touched my skin.

You must have noticed how wet I was, because you hummed a little and warm fingers slid through my folds. Fuck. I gritted my teeth and fought to stay still. You were so evil. One fingertip brushed back and forth over my clit a couple of times before it went away.  I was trembling, and I hoped like hell that didn’t count as moving because no way could I stop.

Cold metal brushed my shoulders and sides and the tank was gone. OK. It was time to focus on winning this little contest. “Clock’s ticking, baby. Let’s see how good you can be.” You started out slowly. Just a little nibble on each breast and fingers trailing over my stomach. Still, after the foreplay before you set the alarm, I wasn’t sure I was going to survive the ‘slow’ part.

I should have begged for more slow, because you skipped the intermediate setting and went right to full speed. Teeth grabbed my nipples and pulled them away from my chest. My breath exploded with each exhale. But so far, I hadn’t moved or made sound. Insistent fingers probed my dripping center; two slipped inside and started up a quick thrust. Moving wasn’t the problem. I could feel a mind-blowing orgasm tightening my muscles.

In an effort to hold off on pleasure, I tried to think of something other than your fingers inside me and your lips and teeth wandering over my skin. It wasn’t like you’d hurt me. Hell, I thought a spanking or some stripes from the flogger were hot. But I didn’t want to disappoint you.

It was working. I felt the wave subside a bit, and I relaxed some. The clock was ticking; I was going to make it.

Or, I thought I was, until a loud buzzing filled the air. Your fingers slipped out, and I barely restrained a whimper. A vibrator skimmed my neck and shoulders, dropping lower with each pass. It took long seconds to tease my nipples. They loved the vibration and stood stiffly at attention by the time the wand dropped further.

I could tell you’d gone to your knees from the angle of the vibrator and the way you pressed against my legs. A hand gently separated my outer labia, clearing the way for the humming toy. “You’re doing so good, baby. There’s just five minutes left.” The vibrator teased my clit and then began to probe my opening. Oh, fuck, I might last another five seconds, but no way could I hold out for another five minutes. With a forceful thrust, you drove the vibrator into me, and you sucked on my clit at the same time. With a hoarse shout, my body took control and spasmed in pleasure.

When the tremors finally stopped, I hung limply from the chains and waited for you to announce my punishment. I blinked when you removed the blindfold. I expected to see disappointment or that kinda mock sad look you use for the Game. Instead, a beautiful smile tilted your lips. “Wow, sweetie. That was magnificent.”

For the second time tonight, I managed only “Huh?”

Wiping sweat from my face, you laughed. “I exaggerated just a bit, beloved. By the time I got to the vibrator, you’d already beaten the clock. Did you enjoy your reward?” 


End file.
